Winds of Change
Winds of Change is the first episode of the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the forty-fifth overall in the series. It premiered in the United States on June 29th, 2015. Official Description Kai promises to watch over Lloyd when Lloyd fears the loss of his father will make the path ahead uncertain - but when Wu sends them out on an errand for his new Tea Farm, Lloyd goes on a solo mission...only to discover it's a trap from a GHOST who's escaped the Cursed Realm. Plot At the Ninjago Museum of History, the Night Watchman is playing with the animatronic characters in the Ninja exhibit when he is interrupted by a shadowy figure. He warns the intruder that he knows Spinjitzu and has unlocked his True Potential, but is distracted when the Lloyd animatronic begins acting up. Elsewhere, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd use their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a nearby village. They are successful in their efforts and return to the coastal village where Kai congratulates Lloyd for growing into a great leader, though the Green Ninja expresses his doubts about his future now that his dad is gone. Then, Kai promises Lloyd that he will take care of him. The Ninja pose for a picture in front of the Fangfish, though Zane accidentally orders the photographer back too many steps and ends up falling into the ocean. The Ninja head to Wu's new tea shop, Steep Wisdom. There, they are met by the owner himself and ordered into Ninjago City to hand out flyers promoting the shop. Believing that they have come to rely too much on their powers, Wu prohibits the Ninja from using them to promote the store. Before they can leave however, Misako receives a call from the Museum, requesting Lloyd. Lloyd goes to the Museum and meets the Night Watchman. He is dragged into a room where a stolen artifact called 'The Allied Armor of Azure' is housed, only for Lloyd to find that the armor is actually being worn by the Watchman, who is possessed at the time. Lloyd avoids his attacks but the spirit of the Cursed Realm possesses a picture of Chen. Then, he possesses a statue of Skales to trap the unaware Green Ninja, then creates a body out of sand and possesses Lloyd. Back in the city, the four Ninja are hopeless in their efforts as they attempt to hand out the flyers to the citizens. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daughter - Jillian Michaels *Fire Breather - Andrew Francis *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Night Watchman - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Officer Noonan - Kirby Morrow *Officer O'Doyle - Michael Adamthwaite *Photographer - Brent Miller *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward (Uncredited) *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago Museum of History *Endless Ocean *Coastal Village *Steep Wisdom *New Ninjago City Notes * The Ghost General from the previous episode is revealed to be Morro, Sensei Wu's first pupil before the Ninja and the Master of Wind. *The Museum exhibit contains the Samuraki Mech, Chen's throne, a statue of the Overlord, a statue of the Grundle, and animatronics of Chen, Samurai X, Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd in his Elemental Robe. *Jay's comment about Lloyd going through puberty was omitted in the Australian version of the episode. Gallery OnGuard.png Fangship.png 45Ship.png CoastalVillag.png FangTruck.png TeaShirts.png SkalesStatue.png MorroArmor.png FireTea.png IceTea.png ColeImpress.png ZaneShadow.png FirstCustomer.png EvilLloydYellow.png Symbols.png Kai45.png|Kai tries to bring Lloyd back 45Escape.png NinjaQuestion.png SecondWind.png MorroDragon.png Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Season 5 Episodes